


Rescue Her

by Bumping_Bees



Series: Inktober 2018 [14]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Inktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: Spoilers for No Regrets.Farlan rushes to Isabel.Written for Inktober.





	Rescue Her

**Author's Note:**

> I needed this. I hate how No Regrets ended.
> 
> Written for Inktober Day 14.
> 
> Prompt: I run to you.

  
Isabel looks so panicked. So scared. Her feet were slipping on the titan's back in the rain.

At first I thought she could handle it. She's the strongest and most stubborn woman I know. She isn't handling it though.

"Levi!" she shrieks, falling. She is dangling by her gear.

I'm not surprised she called out for him and not me. She's glued to Levi's hip. I know I should be more worried about the titan reaching for me, but I'm not. Isabel is my world.

I use my gear, flying through the air. I can see a titan turning to her. I don't know if I'll be able to reach her in time. The titan is going to eat her right off another titan's back.

I press on the gas, making myself move faster. Relief floods me as I land beside her. I pull her into my arms.

Isabel's arms wrap around my neck, hugging me close. The titan is still coming towards us. Its mouth is wide open. I break Isabel free of her gear and jump off the titan just as the mouth snaps closed.

Isabel shrieks in pain as we fall to the ground. I try cushioning her fall, but she's crying still. I look down at her.

One of her arms is gone right below the elbow. It was bitten off. I need to stop the bleeding. We're still surrounded.

Isabel's crying abruptly quiets down. I glance at her. She's passed out. I can still feel her breathing. Thank the walls.

I turn to the titans. They're distracted by something. Good. All I need is a minute to tie a tourniquet around what's left of her arm.

I shrug off my jacket. My hands are shaking as I wrap the jacket in the best makeshift tourniquet I can make around the bleeding stump.

I hear Levi screaming in the background. My shoulders sag. I trust him to save us. I still need to get Isabel out of here.

I pick her up and run, doing my best not to jostle her. We'll be fine. I know we will. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also writing for kinktober. Read about pirate Isabel and Farlan's magical merman dick there.
> 
> If you liked this story, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


End file.
